Staring at the Night Sky
by S-M-E-3-1-2-0
Summary: Spencer and Toby talk about their thoughts on their future together while peacefully lying under the night sky. Tad bit - Fluffy.


**Authors notes: Hi Guys! I hope you guys take the time to read my fanfic. This is my first one I have ever written so i'm not really used to it but I would love if you could give it a review and you could give me some feedback. Thank you! xx - E**

**ONE-SHOT**

On a Friday night, they were at another one of the Kahn Brothers annual parties thrown for no particular reason apart from their parents being out of town. Aria was spending the night with Ezra in his small apartment to avoid judgement and nasty rumors from her peers. Hanna was cuddling up to Caleb near the food table. Emily and Paige were smiling at each other across the pool table while playing pool with the rest of the swimming team. Toby had been at work all day and said he probably wouldn't be coming. And Spencer had been left alone filled in her own thoughts and self pity of loneliness. The music was booming on the highest volume, the speakers looked like they were about to break. Girls in bikinis were following boys down to the edge of the lake with slabs of beer while others were inside, dancing, playing pool, screaming to each other over crowds of people. Spencer felt like her ear drums were about to burst in a matter of seconds if she didn't get to a quiet space soon. She politely pushed past a group of football players standing at the door and went outside to get fresh air. As she walked outside Hanna and Caleb ran past her in a hurry quickly stopping spotting her.

"Wanna come for a swim by the lake, Spence?" Hanna asked. Spencer shook her head.

"Not really in the mood, but thanks" she politely declined.

"Alright, well don't get too bored" Caleb winked. As soon as Spencer saw a large rectangular trampoline, she quickly lay down on it.

Closing her eyes softly, she imagined what her future would be like, without any - A dramas. It had been at least a week since any of the girls had gotten an - A text. Her dreams of her and Toby's future often didn't include Rosewood. They wanted to get as far away as possible. But Spencer always knew she would never forget Rosewood. It was the place she grew up. Where she met best friends. Where her worst nightmare began. And where she met her first ever true love. She often thought of the same thing when she though of her future plans. Her and Toby would get married and live a big grey and white Victorian style house with a big garden surrounded by a white picket fence. Toby would have his own carpentry business and Spencer would be an English Teacher at Hollis. They would have a child together. Either a girl with long silky brunette locks like Spencer's and crystal blue eyes like Toby's which often stopped Spencer dead in her tracks whenever she looked at him or a little boy with chiseled abdominals like his father and hazel brown eyes like his mothers. They would live close to her friends so they could always visit each other and have coffee in the mornings and afternoons together. All of those thoughts were then put on hold when she heard footsteps.

"What are you thinking about?" a familiar voice spoke. She opened her eyes and sat up. It was Toby. He gave her a deep meaningful kiss on the lips before lying down next to her.

"I thought you were working tonight?" she asked.

"My boss let me leave early so I thought I would come and spend it with you." he replied.

"So what were you doing before that you looked so concentrated on?" he smiled as he said the words.

"Have you ever thought about our future Toby?, as in **you** and **me** future. Like where would you see us in 10 years time?" she asked only hoping he replied with an answer like her thoughts.

They both looked up into the sky staring at the night stars looking down upon them.

"Most likely married, hopefully living in a place much bigger than the tiny loft I live in now" he answered while they both grinned and laughed.

"One would only hope" she added in, still laughing from previous comments.

A great sigh of relief came over her.

"And have a boy with hazel eyes just like yours, and we'll call him Toby Jr," he smirked at how corny it sounded.

"And what if we have a girl?" she was quick to intervene.

"Well then she can be Tabitha" he added on quickly.

"Okay, we are not naming our girl child, Tabitha!" Spencer stated.

"Why not?, I think Tabitha's a cute name." Toby laughed at his girlfriends strong statement.

"Because, it reminds me of that little girl Tabitha from that show, Bewitched." Spencer replied not thinking of a better reason.

Toby nuzzled Spencer in the neck with his nose, "Well i'm sure by the time we have kids, we will have thought of great names for our kids.. that we can both agree on."

"Well, let's hope!" Spencer smirked.

"It's getting kinda late, wanna go back to the loft and watch a movie?" he asked knowing she would say yes.

"That sounds great. Oh and can we get chinese on the way there? The only thing they had here were slabs of beer and potato chips." Toby laughed at his girlfriends desperation.

"Ha, I can see." he commented looking around at the amount of drunk high school students there were, walking lop-sided over to bigger groups of friends.

They went inside hand-in-hand and said goodbye to Emily, Paige, Hanna, and Caleb.

They both knew the night would probably end with Spencer staying over the night at Toby's loft.

"Do you need to get anything from your house before we go home?" Toby asked as they got in the car, Chinese noodles in hand.

"Nah, i'll just borrow one of your shirts." Spencer winked.

"That's my girl." Toby smirked.

**Authors Notes: Thank you for reading! Please review or comment feedback, it would be much appreciated! xx - E**


End file.
